Bruises And Bitemarks
by ClockwiseDoom
Summary: Drabble. Jack/Oz. YAOI. The imprints he had left on the body would  — surely —  be shared among both their souls, staining it; the wounds on the soul, however, could be felt only by one. SPOILERS FOR RETRACE 70!


Bruises And Bitemarks

**Rating: **M for a reason!

**Summary:** Drabble. Jack/Oz. YAOI. The imprints he had left on the body would — surely — be shared among both their souls, staining it; the wounds on the soul, however, could be felt only by one. SPOILERS FOR RETRACE 70!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Pandora Hearts. Author's Note at the end!

* * *

><p>At first, he does nothing.<p>

Oz can only stand in shock and horror at the revelation he has just witnessed, that he is not a human boy, but an existence that should never have been, a Chain, and before that, a simple toy meant for the consolation of a child that somehow had been given the privilege of life, even though he did not deserve it.

Jack smiles as he assesses the body language of the boy. His eyes are wide, as if forcibly pried open, and his mouth is set in a firm line as if he is restraining tears. His body shakes with unreleased tremors and at that given moment, his knees collapse from under him, and he falls shakily onto the ground, in a pool of blood from the destruction, he, himself, caused.

Behind him, this visage of little Alice fades away, reverting back into the soul room connecting both man and boy. Even with the change of scenery, Oz does not move, and gives no sign, other than deep, shaky breaths, that he is even alive.

"Are you satisfied, Oz?" Jack purrs. He allows himself to come closer to the still child, and places a hand on his shoulder. It is not meant as a comfort, rather the opposite; a mocking gesture, as false as the lies he had once told the boy were truths, as deeply a lie as the boy's existence in itself. "Are you finally content to know the truth...? Or are you — " He leans down, coming in front of Oz and lifting the smaller blonde's chin. " — disappointed?"

A flicker of life appears in Oz's emerald eyes. His eyes. But still, he does nothing. Jack gives a low chuckle in the back of his throat. "You should be thanking me, you know. It's rather rude, given all I've done for you. For Alice. For the girl you swore to protect, but could not, in the end."

It happens within the span of a second; Oz's eyes, so blank and clouded before, sharpen, and before he knows it, he has Jack pinned under him, his hands around the spirit's throat.

"Don't." He grits out, and Jack smiles pleasantly from beneath him, enjoying baiting the Chain, breaking him. "You don't... don't know anything, you're – "

"You are wrong again, Oz."

Before Oz can comprehend it, their positions have reversed, and although the elder does not have his hands wrapped around the boy's windpipe, the youth still gives a frightened gasp at the pressure the man holds him down with, restraining him as if he was a knight controlling his captive.

Oz struggles, but it is wasted effort. Jack's face comes mere inches before his own, and despite the fact that he is a spirit, he can feel the breath on his cheeks. "You failed in your self-appointed duty to protect Alice," Jack continues, still smiling that dangerous smile. "Because I was the one who killed her."

The younger blonde releases a throat-tearing cry like a wounded animal and attempts a swing at Jack that could have easily dealt some major damage, but Jack catches the enraged boy's fist in his hand, before swinging and twisting his arm backwards. But if he is in pain, Oz gives no sign of feeling it, for he begins to thrash about despite his imprisoned state, and only when the boy starts tearing and ripping at his own face, does it occur to Jack that the Oz is taking the anger out on himself, unable to contain it, and unable to unleash it. Slightly unnerved, Jack harshly snaps the boy's arm backwards, ignoring Oz's gasp of pain as he pins the limb above the boy's head, for his own safety.

"Now, now, Oz, that won't do, I can't have you hurting this body. It is mine after all, and I want my body to be in decent condition for when I take it back." He 'tsk's, as if reprimanding a small child.

Oz gives a feral growl like the ravaged beast he is, and Jack, not impressed with his chain threatening him in his own body, reaches for the boy's face, his other, free gloved-hand suffocating the flesh beneath. Oz gives another thrash beneath him, attempting at a kick this time, and Jack presses more firmly on him with his body weight.

"How unsightly," Jack chuckles, shaking his head. "You look so defenseless and child-like beneath me like this, not at all like your true form. You continue to growl and hiss at me like some kind of beast, when right now, you're reduced to nothing more than this. A meaningless existence, in the body of a child who still has no idea who or what he is. Back then, back when I ordered you to kill all of those people, you were almost un-tamable. But that is not the case now, now is it Oz? You are powerless in this form."

Oz's attempts at struggling begin to slow, his eyes widening in realization. But there is still an imprint of defiance in his eyes, of fight, and Jack, so much like Oz himself, seeks to end it.

"That's it, Oz. Give in. Give up, because you are fighting nothing to begin with. Ask yourself, who are you truly angry at? At me, for revealing the truth to you? For destroying the person you loved most, even stabbing your little friend back there? Or is it yourself – you, who brings nothing but destruction and death, and misfortune?"

Oz hisses again, eyes blazing, and succeeds in yanking the gloved hand off of his face. "You bastard." He snarls. "I will fucking kill you! You'll never tame me! Not then, not now!"

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

The calm smile never leaves Jack's face, but for the first time, Oz feels a shiver of absolute terror at the man's expression — cold-blooded, calculating, dangerous. Before he can register it, Jack's hand has crept beneath the crevice of his shirt, lying dormant in the middle. His heart. Oz freezes, and he knows Jack can feel the pounding of the organ from beneath his delicate flesh.

"If I wanted to, I could rip your heart right out of your chest," Jack says smoothly. "It would put an end to your meaningless existence, you disgust me so. But as I have said, this is my body, and I would love to leave it with all the pieces in tact. But perhaps – and I regret having to resort to this – not unblemished."

"What do you — "

He is cut off with Jack's mouth coming forcibly down upon his — strong, painful, unmerciful, violent and vicious. Oz's mind registers it as a kiss, but it is also far from that. Just like the hand on his shoulder earlier, it is no form of comfort, but of control, punishment. And perhaps a little of unadulterated masochistic pleasure.

Whether for Jack, or himself, Oz does not know. He responds back, but just like his contractor, it is not perceived by love, or affection, but rather hate, loathing running deeper than either man or boy can fathom. As he stares into Jack's emerald eyes, his exactly, he gives the man a clear message; he has not lost yet, and he will fight for this body that he has so long claimed as his. Jack will not win, and what ever plans and sorrow he intends to cause Alice, Gil, or anyone else Oz knows and loves, will not come to pass.

He secures dominance on the older blonde, who moans from the intensity of the kiss, lowering his guard just enough that Oz is able to free his upper body, and wrap a hand into Jack's braided hair, pulling and yanking even while he deepens the kiss. He is inexperienced, but this is a fight he is not willing to lose. Not to Jack. Not to anyone.

Jack's hands find Oz's shirt, easily tearing the fabric in the middle, revealing the boy's chest. As Oz tightens the hold onto Jack's hair, he is forced to break the kiss with a yelp as searing pain roars across his abdomen. Looking down, he sees thin slashes of crimson red, scratch marks, and when he gazes back at Jack, notices that the gloves are gone, and Jack's fingernails are tipped with his blood.

He is unprepared as Jack's mouth meets it and licks at the wounds, Oz gasping in both pain and pleasure from the newly created sensation. Jack smirks, and once he has licked the slits clean, proceeds to sink his teeth into one particular mark, as the small blonde gives another delicious shout of pain from under him.

The blood is renewed, the wound deeper this time, and Oz's hands find Jack's coat, yanking it completely off, and digging his nails as far as he can into Jack's still-clothed back. The elder blonde grunts, as Oz reinforces the kiss again.

This time, Oz does not hesitate into introducing his teeth into their meeting, gnashing onto Jack's tongue with ferocity and passion, tasting copper, and uses his own tongue inside to soothe it. It perplexes the boy why Jack would still bleed, considering his corporal form, but he does not linger on it; any amount of pain he can cause Jack, whether or not the bastard was really living or dead, did not matter. He feels the wetness on the small of Jack's back and knows he has succeeded in leaving marks. Smiling in satisfaction, he silently dares Jack to continue to try.

He is not disappointed, because Jack sinks into his mouth even more deeply, now using his own hands to rummage on Oz's body, a finger swelling seductively on his belly-button, and Oz has to hold back a moan. Jack's legs shift, allowing his lower body the first, real movement its had since their encounter began, and for a split-second their erections brush, both equally hard. It is with deep shame and horror that Oz realizes he had been so concerned with overpowering Jack's attempts at dominance, that they had, in fact, been engaging into sexual activity, and what made it even more horrifying was the fact that subconsciously, based on the fact that Jack's body had reacted the same, they were both enjoying it.

Still immersed in the kiss, their bodies press again, and their hardened members becoming even more evident to each other, and both give a low, pleasured moan. Oz is the first to recover, attacking Jack's inner depths with renewed incentive, and Jack does not hold back either, fighting just as ferociously in a battle of tug-of-war that neither can afford to lose.

The hands of both parties continue to search, Oz's holding tightly onto Jack's lower back and the elder's now reaching the hem of the youth's pants, forcing Oz's eyes to widen as he breaks the kiss.

Jack's eyes are clouded with lust and want, even while his smile remains cunning and mocking, and with parted, swollen red lips he whispers, "Shall we continue to see if you can really be tamed, Oz? Or have you... had enough?"

Oz manages a sarcastic smile of his own, even while his nether regions begin to excite at the possibility of release. "You can go fuck yourself. I will never allow myself to be tamed by someone like you. No matter what you do to me."

Jack smiles all the wider, but says nothing. Instead, he ravishly pulls down Oz's lower clothing, wasting no time in probing the young boy's entrance with his fingers, and Oz gives a pained gasp at the violation. "Jack, sto – "

But the man does not stop his movements, and only continues to insert even further into Oz, causing the smaller blonde to give a shout of absolute pain. "Jack, it hurts!" He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. Again, Jack gives no sign that he even has heard what Oz has said, only pressing so tightly into Oz that the smaller blonde can only scream from the agony.

Finally, the fingers leave, and Oz slowly, blearily, opens his eyes, still dazed and clouded from the painful invasion. "Jack —"

As he comes back to his senses, he realizes with absolute terror that Jack is holding his already wet member in his hands, smiling down at Oz, who shudders, understanding what Jack intends to do to him.

"Jack, no, you can't — "

Jack's mouth nuzzles his ear, and Oz cringes from the discomfort of having the man breathing in his face, his heart accelerating. "I need to make you obey me, Oz," He says light-heartedly, although the words behind his tone is anything but friendly. Controlling, demanding, and self-assured, it gives Oz the clear message that he has already lost this battle, Jack has seen to it, and soon, he would lose the war too. He would not, could not win. Not back then, and certainly not now.

Oz convulses in pain as Jack's hardened penis probes his entrance, and his body gives a small, terrified shake. "Don't do this," He finds himself pleading. "Please."

"You know the words you have to say to make me not have to," Jack replies, wearing the same annoyingly calm smile, same soft tone of voice, as he raises his head from Oz's face. "Just let me hear them."

"No," Oz says at once. "I can't. I can't do that again, Jack. I can't follow your orders. I won't allow you to destroy everything." His voice betrays his determination, but he lets his narrowed eyes meet Jack's, and felt as if he were staring into a mirror-image of himself. "I won't let you control me any more. I am Oz, just Oz, and that is okay. I am not B-Rabbit, I am not a Chain, and I am not the one who destroys everything. I will continue to be who I am." He lifts his chin a little, his voice stronger. "I will fight for this body whether you like it or not, Jack. You will take nothing else. Not from me, not from Alice, not from Gil, not from anyone."

For a moment a flicker of something passes through Jack's eyes — loathing, sadness, anger? Perhaps all of them – before he lets out a laugh that would have tricked anyone else into thinking he was actually finding humor in the situation, but not to Oz. He knows Jack, and he knows on the inside, the man is about ready to snap, angered at Oz's lack of cooperation.

Even still, Jack continues to laugh, his body wracking with obvious frustration and sexual tension, before he calms, and gazes at Oz with an expression that could be almost affectionate.

"Oh, Oz. You always were hard to manipulate, but I never imagined it would be this difficult. Something has resolved you. Perhaps it is your existence in a human body, my body, that has given you new-found inspiration, hmm?"

He slides his hardened member slightly, teasingly, into Oz's entrance, causing the boy to shout with continued pain. "Or maybe... its Alice's presence that has done this. Or Gilbert's loyalty. Maybe even that boy, Elliot's death? The death of his servant, the one you stopped me from killing just now? Who and what is it that has made you so heavily bordered?"

He pushes harder, deeper, until Oz lets out an agonized cry that sends the boy's eyes squeezing shut and body shaking. "I can let the pain stop Oz. You just have to say those words. Say them, and agree to be my pawn once again. And then perhaps I'll even gently rid the world of those you love dearly..."

"Shut...up," Oz manages, though he isn't quite sure how he is able to voice it, so much pain is wracking his body. He cries out again as Jack probes further, and only when the man gives a hard, punishing thrust, does the boy scream with a throat-tearing cry that rewards him with tears threatening to leak from the corners of his eyes.

He can hear his own heartbeat in his throat, and the tearing feeling ascending throughout his entire body has him wanting to die right here and now, but no matter how much pain Jack intends to put him through, he will not break, will not give in.

Jack seems to understand this; with a grunt, he pushes out, and for a moment Oz thinks he has been reprieved – only to be slammed back into, so hard and far that Oz no longer has any idea who he is, screaming the only sound resonating from his already aching throat, and he can feel the wetness inside him start to trickle down his legs, and knows he is bleeding as well as receiving the remnants of Jack's actions inside him, and for a moment, one single moment, is tempted to declare he would do as Jack says, be his pawn, his everything, his —

But the words never come out.

Either because he wills them, or he is unable to physically say them, he does not know. All he knows is Jack soon leaves him, and by Jack's now plainly visible disgusted face regarding him, he knows he is a crumpled mess on the spirit room floor, shaking, crying, and bleeding, both from body and soul.

"I..."

It takes him a long moment to realize that he is speaking. It takes him even longer to finish.

"I'll... I'll do it."

The satisfied smile that stretches across Jack's face could have moved mountains it comes across so pure and happy. But it is twisted and triumphant, and Oz gives a shuddering breath as the tears now freely drip down his cheeks, lying broken and naked at the long-haired blonde's feet.

"Wise choice. Oz."

Then, abruptly, Jack turns and walks away, leaving Oz alone, most likely have re-taken control of his body. Oz chokes back a sob, unable to breathe, unable to move, and unable to stand himself. Jack had won, as Oz inevitably knew he would.

There had never been any other option.

Panting with exhaustion, renewed tears and a painful vessel, Oz allows himself to attempt a sitting position, even though it hurts only more, and it is with shock and horror that he sees just what Jack has done to his physical form, the blood decorating it, the bruises, the bite marks, the wounds that the naked eye can't see...

The imprints he had left on the body would — surely — be shared among both their souls, staining it; the wounds on the soul, however, could be felt only by one.

A reflection glimmers off the small pool of water surrounding him, and Oz blinks as he gazes at the source, and when he catches the small, velvet black rabbit sitting a short distance away, a hole in its chest, as if the heart had been ripped out, and wrapped all around its torso with chains, Oz understands his fate, the fate controlled by Jack, and feeling all hope has been lost, the young boy gives a shaky breath, and weeps.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

You know what, I think this is closer to rape than actual yaoi. O_o; Although Oz is pretty receptive of it at the beginning. Hm. Anyway, please don't kill me! I tortured poor baby Oz. ;_; Poor thing! Jack is a fucker! A sexy, sadistic, but evil fucker. Even though it's all for Lacie. So I can't hate him. But all be damned if I'm not incredibly pissed at him for what he's done to Oz. Also, about the deal with Jack killing Alice - I'm still unsure about that, it could be Jack, Vincent, Gilbert, or hell, even B-Rabbit!Oz.

But think about it — why would Alice feel so much pain to erase her memories, if her death wasn't caused by a person she trusted. Loved, even? What if Jack ordered B-Rabbit!Oz to kill her, perhaps to make her a vessel for Lacie, and Oz just didn't remember? GAH.

I really hope not, but you never know with this fucking manga anymore. XD Anyway, excited for retrace 71! JUST A WEEK AWAY!

- _MyVampireEyes_


End file.
